


Happy Birthday, Fred and George!

by Kitty_Savella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Savella/pseuds/Kitty_Savella
Summary: Fred and George finally get a moment to themselves after they get home from Hogwarts.





	Happy Birthday, Fred and George!

**Author's Note:**

> As it is very near to Fred and George's birthday, I thought I'd write them a little love scene. It didn't turn out exactly as I hoped for, nor do I like it all that much, but it's not too bad for not having written anything for some time. I hope other people like this much more than I do, or that it inspires others to write a much better love scene for our favorite twins.

@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@

  


George pushed Fred up against the wall in their room and plundered his mouth with his tongue. It had been too long since he had the time and space to explore Fred's body the way he liked to. Too many prying eyes in Gryffindor tower. The train bathrooms too cramped. A big family dinner to welcome them home taking far too long. But now...now he had time and space. Now Fred wasn't going to get away from him.

 

Fred let out a guttural moan and pushed his groin into George's to let his twin feel how hard he was. Kissing was always his favorite activity with George. The way his brother massaged his tongue with firm sweeps of his own. The hand tangled in his ginger hair. The arm wrapped so firmly around his waist, as if letting go meant Fred disappearing. George gave the best kisses.

 

Before long, both twins were desperate for more. As much as Fred loved kisses and George loved giving them, they both had raging erections that needed taking care of. Fred marshaled his strength and pushed George towards his bed, never breaking mouth contact. George, knowing where this was soon headed and eagerly awaiting it, gave his own moan of appreciation.

 

At the side of the bed, Fred stopped steering George and started trying to remove his clothes instead. It was hard to get a shirt off while kissing, but somehow he managed it without losing too much contact. George's trousers went next, quickly followed by his pants. He was left in naught but his socks and his skin. Feeling that this state of affairs was sorely one-sided, George divested Fred of his clothes in no time at all. They both longed to feel the slide of their pricks together, their precome lubricating everything.

 

Finally breaking their kiss, Fred asked George, “Are you ready for this?”

 

Breathless, George replied, “Absolutely. I've been thinking of this moment since we got on the train this morning...or maybe it was when we woke up... Anyway, I want you and always have.”

 

Smiling, Fred replied, “Okay then. Top or bottom?”

 

Taking a moment to think, George considered his options. Top meant that he got to pin Fred down and have his wicked way with him. Always a good choice. But bottom meant that Fred could pin him down and have his own wicked way, which had its benefits. Or, George could bottom from the top and ride Fred until both of them were spent. That sounded absolutely wonderful. “Bottom.”

 

Fred's smile got even wider, imagining what George had planned. Of course his brother wouldn't let him have full control of their playtime. George was either a power top or a bossy bottom. He rarely ever let Fred call all the shots, which Fred was more than okay with. Their sex was always good and often left Fred so sated that he couldn't move, or even talk.

 

George made Fred lay down in the center of the bed and took time to just look at him. Fred was beautiful. His long limbs, his freckles, his adorable blush when he was stared at so intently, his mussed hair. George could drink him in all day, but he was eager to get to the main event. Slowly, he climbed on the bed and straddled Fred at the knees. He gently skimmed his fingers down Fred's torso, starting at his shoulders, bypassing his sensitive nipples, firmed up his touch as Fred's ticklish sides, and then began moving back up as he got to Fred's navel. He really did love his brother.

 

Fred really struggled to be still as George explored him. After a moment, he couldn't help himself. He moaned quietly and arched into George's gentle touch. He wanted more. He wanted George to play with his nipples. He wanted George to use his mouth. He wanted George's hands on his dick. But as much as he wanted more, George wanted to keep torturing Fred. He wouldn't touch Fred's nipples. He wouldn't use his mouth. He wouldn't move lower than Fred's torso. All he continued to do was run his fingers up and down Fred's middle, waiting to see how long it would take for Fred to start begging.

 

Apparently, not long. Fred was desperate for more contact. “Ge-Georgie, I need you! Please... Please... More...” Fred whimpered, arching into the contact.

 

With a Cheshire smile, George finally gave in a little to Fred's pleas. He bent down and slowly licked a stripe up Fred's chest, making sure to lave his left nipple on his way up. He continued to taste Fred's chest in individual stripes up until he got to Fred's right nipple. Once there, he stopped moving and spent a bit of time thoroughly teasing the small, hard bud of flesh. Fred's nipples were one of his most sensitive spots, but he loved having them teased.

 

Fred arched his back, moaned low in his throat, and held George's mouth in place, wanting more contact. He was so aroused that he didn't know how much longer he'd last. George's teasing foreplay was so good that Fred was afraid he might come without his dick even being touched.

 

George could see that his brother was very close to the edge, so he sat back, gently disengaging Fred's hands from his hair, and kissed his brother's fingers. Fred looked a right mess; his hair was a bird's nest from all the tossing back and forth of his head he did. His eyes were only at half mast and he was panting, letting out a little whine on each exhale. George wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a sexier sight.

 

While he was sitting there staring at his twin, Fred was trying to get himself under control. It wasn't working very well, though, because for every second George just stared at him lovingly, Fred imagined what else his brother could be doing to him. George could dive down and start kissing him within an inch of his life, his tongue dueling for domination in Fred's mouth. He could slide his hips forward and start rutting against him, rubbing their hard lengths together. Fred liked that thought. He wanted George's hard dick against his own. He wanted George closer to him in every way. Fred wanted the friction so much that he pulled George closer just so that he could spread his legs wider and rut up into his smiling twin.

 

“Geo~rge...please! Touch me. Use me. Love me. Just...do something!”

 

George laughed a bit at Fred's needy whine. He loved torturing his twin. The feeling of power he felt went straight to his dick. Quick as a snake, George dove down and captured Fred's lips in a searing kiss. His tongue invaded Fred's mouth, dueling for dominance, his hands tangled in Fred's hair, pulling gently but firmly, and his hips pressed down into Fred's, rubbing their straining erections together. Fred moaned wantonly, happy with the renewed contact.

 

After a moment, both realized that there just wasn't enough contact. Fred was desperate to fill George up and George was desperate to have Fred's dick plowing him from beneath him. Fred used one of his hands to cast a wordless and wandless lubrication charm on both his dick and George's fluttering hole. With his other hand, he gently pulled on George's hip to signal that he wanted him to lift himself up a bit. George got the message and pushed himself up a little bit, angling himself forward just enough for Fred to be able to slip his hand behind and just a little under George to reach his pucker.

 

Fred's middle finger firmly stroked across George's hole, sending resounding tingles through George's body. The feeling made George gasp and push back ever so slightly against Fred's questing finger. He so wanted Fred inside him. At that moment, he really didn't care if it were his fingers or his dick. Something had better fill George's hole soon, or he'd scream. Being a good twin, Fred obliged, pressing his middle finger inside George and massaging it around, making sure to stretch the muscles as much as he could. It didn't take long before he felt confident enough to add another finger, then another, until he was easily able to finger-fuck George with three fingers, making a dirty squelching sound as the moved in and out of George's ass.

 

George was impatient to finally be filled with Fred's hard, weeping dick. Sliding just a little bit forward, George positioned Fred's dick with one hand and used the other hand on Fred's chest to stabilize himself as he sunk down. The feeling of finally being filled, of having Fred so deep within himself, was a religious experience. George let out a satisfied moan and simply sat there for a moment, drinking everything in. He could feel Fred pulsing within him, feel the strain in Fred's legs as he tried not to move until George had adjusted and was ready. George sensually ran both of his hands up his torso, around his hard nipples, and up into his hair, moaning in pleasure all the while.

 

 _George is so hot_ , Fred thought, watching his brother react to being filled with what he most wanted. The way his fingers skimmed across his skin. The way he quickly plucked at his nipples. The way he mussed and pulled his own hair. It was easy to see how happy George was. It was also easy to get lost in watching George like this. George shifted just a bit, snapping Fred out of his trance and forcing him to move. He did so want to move.

 

Planting his hands on both of George's hips, Fred braced his feet against the bed and thrust up into George, wringing another moan out of his twin. Once he got started, he couldn't stop, thrusting hard up into his brother, using his hold on George's hips to pull him down just as hard onto his pulsing dick. Fred was grunting with each thrust. George's face was screwed up in pleasure and just a little pain, so horny it hurt. His hands were still tangled up in his hair, the pleasure causing him to pull it intermittently.

 

Each thrust felt so good, George didn't know how to process it. He whined. He whimpered. He moaned. He panted, unable to make another other noise. He rolled his hips down into Fred on each thrust. After a few moments of just existing in the moment, George finally took his hands out of his hair and braced them on the bed behind himself, bending to reach, and fully arched unto the movement of Fred below him.

 

The sight that greeted Fred when he opened his eyes — when had they closed? — was breathtaking. George looked so free. So happy. The sexy arch of his back, the bright red flush creeping down his chest, the strings of precome that dripped down his dick and onto Fred's stomach, the way that dick bobbed up and down with their thrusts... Fred wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything hotter. George was simply a vision. The sight was enough to push Fred to the very edge of his endurance, so close to coming he wasn't sure if he could wait for George to join him.

 

It was fortunate, then, that George was there, too. George only needed a little push to fall headlong into that chasm of pleasure. Fred saw it when he looked closer at George. He smiled a wicked little grin and, taking as deep a breath as he could while exerting himself, he blew a stream of warm air across George's leaking cock, sending his brother over the edge crying.

 

George felt himself be tossed over the edge of pleasure, his mind short-circuiting and everything going black. He could still feel Fred thrusting into him, his strokes less measured and more wild. Fred's hands were gripping his hips tightly, likely leaving two thumb-shaped bruises in the front and eight fingertip-shaped bruises in the back. He thought he could faintly hear Fred moaning his name, but wasn't quite sure with the blood rushing in his ears. It took uncountable moments for him to come down off his pleasure high and rejoin the world of the living.

 

He found himself blinking up at the ceiling, Fred's warm body alongside his own, Fred's fingers softly stroking through his hair. He didn't feel wet or sticky anywhere, making him think it had taken longer to regroup that he'd originally thought. He yawned, stretched his arms over his head, then rolled toward Fred with a happy little smile on his face.

 

“Hi.”

 

Fred smiled back. “Hi yourself.”

 

“How long have I been out?”

 

“Not that long, maybe a few minutes,” Fred replied softly, fingers still stroking lovingly through his twin's hair.

 

“Hmm...” George hummed in acknowledgment, leaning into the stroking. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Of course I did. When have I ever not had fun fucking you?”

 

George laughed a bit at that response, “Right. Well, it never hurts to make sure, yeah?”

 

Fred leaned in and kissed George to shut him up. He didn't want to talk anymore, just revel in the closeness of his twin.

 


End file.
